Momentos
by Marjarie
Summary: Cenas, histórias, sentimentos. Sua doce flor... Tohru


**Momentos**

_revisora: Rô_**  
**

_1 - Visão_

Não sabia quando começou... De início, ela era apenas uma garota boba e desastrada com quem era obrigado a conviver. Mas quando se deu conta, seus olhos começaram a buscá-la. E os momentos juntos que eram antes tão escassos, tornaram-se uma constante. Tudo tão fora de seu controle que era quase como se uma correnteza ameaçasse engolfá-lo, então fechava os olhos e apenas se deixava levar.

Mas o que parecia vontade de ver e estar junto, acabou por se tornar uma necessidade palpável enquanto uma ligação forte os unia...

Era cada vez mais consciente do entendimento que surgia entre eles com apenas uma troca de olhar... Algo tão intenso que chegava a amedrontá-lo. E então, quando tudo já parecia confuso o bastante, encontrava-se olhando para ela. Dia após dia, como num lento ritual, olhava-a, para quando seus olhos fossem pegos, desviá-los rapidamente e fingir que nada havia se passado.

Sempre fora bom em escapar, fazer de conta que não se importava, quando seu interior gritava a verdade que ele fingia não ver. E caso se afastasse indiferente, rabugento, e de tantas outras formas que se acostumara, não demorava muito para seus orbes pedirem para vê-la de novo. E de novo... Num ciclo interminável, que confundia seus sentidos por completo.

Tohru era tão linda... De um jeito inocente, que despertava toda sua vontade de protegê-la. Queria estar por perto, nem que fosse para apenas observá-la ou, mesmo que jamais afirmasse em voz alta, afastar os moleques desocupados.

Gostava dela... Amava-a. Não queria admitir, mas o sentimento estava lá. E nos momentos em que a razão o abandonava, começava a pensar que ela era sua. Que ninguém mais tinha direito de conhecê-la, desvendá-la por inteiro. Saber de cor cada tom que a compunha. Não importava se fosse estranho. Sequer importava se esses pensamentos pudessem ser constrangedores a ponto de deixá-lo corado como estava. Aos seus olhos, ela era a sua Tohru.

...

_2 - Audição_

- Kyo-kun? - o gato ergueu o rosto que até então mantinha apoiado na mão direita. Tohru o encarava com a face contorcida em apreensão.

- Fala. – respondeu, o mais indiferente que pôde tentando disfarçar a vergonha que sentia.

- A refeição não está do seu agrado? - ela perguntou baixinho, enquanto torcia as mãos, angustiada.

Só então Kyo percebeu que estivera revirando a comida sem levá-la nenhuma vez aos lábios. Corou ainda mais. Sonhar acordado definitivamente não fazia bem algum.

- NÃO! – gritou, apressado em reparar seu erro. Mas não foi a melhor forma. Tohru arregalou os olhos e se afastou da mesa. Como ele conseguia ser tão tapado? Bateu na própria testa e tornou a falar, dessa vez esforçando-se para manter a voz controlada. - A comida está ótima. - para frisar suas palavras devorou uma porção generosa.

Ante o gesto, a garota sorriu aliviada e voltou a comer. Kyo suprimiu como pôde um suspiro cansado, estava em tal estado de nervos que não conseguia sequer dar uma resposta a Tohru sem fazê-la recuar assustada.

Encarou-a novamente, dessa vez deixando o suspiro escapar. Será que era certo?

Sacudiu a cabeça espantando qualquer pensamento que ameaçasse surgir. Porque tudo para ele era um bocado complicado, mas apenas nesse instante, queria fingir que era uma pessoa normal. Olhou Tohru outra vez e encontrou-a sorrindo, parecendo feliz apenas em vê-lo comer.

- Baka. - falou sem nenhuma maldade, arrancando um leve riso dela que ele não tardou em acompanhar.

Entre brincadeiras, terminaram a refeição. Kyo agradecendo interiormente o fato dos primos não estarem em casa para perturbarem-no por estar agindo como um grande bobo. Levantou-se para ajudá-la a recolher a louça, voltando em seguida a se sentar, inconscientemente seus dedos começaram a bater na superfície da mesa, num ritmo sem sentido algum.

Foi quase com surpresa que escutou uma leve melodia. Interrompeu os ruídos e dirigiu seu olhar para a cozinha, encontrando Tohru lavando a louça enquanto cantava suavemente. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, apenas escutando as palavras infantis e um tanto desafinadas, mas que aos seus ouvidos, era a pura perfeição.

Um sorriso não tardou em surgir. Era bom esse sentimento, esquecendo de pensar nas conseqüências que envolviam gostar de alguém tanto assim.

...

_3 - Olfato_

E os dias passavam depressa. Sua resolução anterior de não pensar, parecendo cada vez mais distante. As lembranças, o entendimento do que era, do que já fez, só faziam-no saber que embora a quisesse tanto, jamais mereceria tê-la. Era culpado de tantas coisas... Um assassino... Um monstro. E não precisava de Akito para recordá-lo dessas palavras cada vez que tivesse chance. À medida que seus sentimentos por Tohru cresciam, elas vinham sozinhas, como um martelar constante decidido a não deixá-lo em paz.

Irritado, saiu a passos pesados, decidido em ordenar um pouco seus pensamentos. Seus pés o levaram até a colina e foi inevitável as lembranças daquele dia surgirem. Principalmente ao se deparar com uma flor solitária crescendo em meio ao verde. Sentiu-se transportado para o passado. Ele, a flor e a enorme angústia que estava engolindo-o por inteiro. Junto com toda a raiva e frustração. Porém, hoje os sentimentos eram tão distintos. Porque ao observá-la, só conseguia pensar em Tohru e no quanto ela cresceu solitária, e mesmo assim, imensamente bela.

Abaixou-se para observar a flor de perto. Era rosa. A cor de Tohru. Será que teriam o mesmo perfume? Hesitou por um instante e então a cortou, levando-a em seguida até o rosto onde aspirou, demorando-se o suficiente para memorizar o aroma. Sentiu como se uma onda de paz o envolvesse. Então, respirando fundo, levantou-se e fez o caminho de retorno. Pensando em muitas coisas e ao mesmo tempo decidindo nada. Queria acreditar ter uma chance, assim como sabia não merecê-la ou ter coragem suficiente para tentar. Tudo rodando e fazendo parecer que deveria deixar como estava. E era isso que faria no momento.

Entrou em casa de modo distraído, chocando-se com Tohru que vinha carregando um cesto de roupas. Foi quase automático erguer os braços para ajudá-la. A flor caindo no chão com o movimento.

- Desculpa, desculpa. – ela falou apressada.

- Sem problemas, eu que estava distraído. – encarou-a por um momento, então acrescentou. – Se quiser, levo isso aqui para você.

- Não! - Tohru começou a sacudir a cabeça, quase desesperada. – Seria muita ousadia de minha parte e... – em sua negação, seus olhos acabaram encontrando-se com a flor. Apressou-se em se abaixar para pegá-la, olhando-a bem de perto, com um sorriso no rosto. – É sua Kyo?

- Quê? Ah... Sim, deixei cair. – Tohru rapidamente se aproximou para devolvê-la. Diante da proximidade qualquer pensamento coerente pareceu falhar e tudo que Kyo conseguiu dizer foi: – É para você.

Ao perceber o que acabara de falar, corou intensamente e, antes que tudo ficasse mais vergonhoso do que já estava, segurou o cesto com força e correu porta afora. Não viu o sorriso radiante que iluminou a face dela, nem o carinho no olhar dirigido apenas a ele, só conseguia pensar que era um tremendo idiota... E principalmente, que quando Tohru se aproximou, pôde sentir levemente o perfume dela. E era igual ao guardado em sua memória... Doce... Suave...

Afinal, nunca estivera errado em compará-la com uma flor.

...

_4 - Tato_

Novamente, tudo parecia confuso e triste. Os grilhões que prendiam a família estavam alcançando Tohru, ameaçando sufocá-la. Era como se essa podridão não estivesse satisfeita em apenas amaldiçoá-los, queria enlouquecer qualquer um que se envolvesse.

Enxergava essa verdade cada vez que a observava. Sentia como Tohru se preocupava, querendo libertá-los, mas caindo cada vez mais no processo. E tudo o que ele almejava fazer quando seus olhares se cruzavam, era abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, embora tivesse cada vez mais certeza de que um futuro livre era algo inalcançável para todos.

Então, procurava se afastar, mas estando junto ao mesmo tempo. Razão e vontades em constante conflito.

Mas era apenas tê-la perto de si que tudo parecia simples outra vez, pensou enquanto descia as escadas, encontrando-a sentada à mesa.

- Dia. – cumprimentou enquanto caminhava até a cozinha para pegar uma caixa de leite.

- Muito bom dia Kyo. – ela respondeu, parecendo se iluminar apenas ao vê-lo acordado cedo no domingo. Essa era a Tohru, sentia-se feliz pelo mais simples gesto.

Ao terminar de beber, Kyo aproximou-se e não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir ao encontrá-la fazendo onigiris. Foi inevitável lembrar-se de uma conversa que tiveram tempos atrás. Sem dizer nada, sentou-se ao lado de Tohru e começou a ajudá-la, recebendo um sorriso como agradecimento.

Enquanto preparava os bolinhos, lançou olhares de lado, estudando-a. Apesar do sorriso, Tohru parecia triste. Não que a expressão dela estivesse carregada, ou que a tristeza fosse visível. Era porque ele era Kyo e seus sentidos todos orbitavam em torno dela, soando alarmados cada vez que a mais leve mudança ameaçasse sua estrela particular.

- Que houve? – ela perguntou ao se sentir observada.

- Só estava olhando... – Tohru encarou-o confusa. Ele sorriu abertamente enquanto vinham aos seus lábios exatamente as palavras que precisava dizer – A grande ameixa nas suas costas. – suavemente levou sua mão até tocar o local num leve carinho.

O choque o atingiu como uma tempestade. Estava tocando-a e não havia palavras para descrever essa sensação, então, como se movido por uma força maior, ou simplesmente por não conseguir mais se conter, envolveu-a pelo ombro, apenas seu braço fazendo contato com o corpo delicado dela. Mas ainda não era suficiente, agora que experimentara, queria mais. Queria abraçá-la de verdade, com força, deixar seu corpo se fundir com o dela. Mas esse era um desejo distante, como o fim da maldição, e igualmente inalcançável. No entanto, essa leve e nova proximidade, foi o bastante para disparar seu coração, seus olhos nunca distanciando-se dos dela, apreensivo por uma rejeição, radiante pela coragem.

Em resposta, Tohru sorriu. Um sorriso grande, livre de preocupações, como Kyo tanto queria ver. E foi esse sorriso aparecer para, até o mais improvável milagre parecer possível. Sua estrela não parara de brilhar, afinal.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele falou, sua voz transbordando certeza, e Tohru não precisou perguntar sobre o que se referia, as palavras e gesto dele sendo uma resposta direta aos pensamentos conturbados que a dominavam. Suspirou, deixando-se relaxar e apoiando a cabeça levemente no ombro dele.

- Obrigada.

O gato respirou fundo, o contato, mesmo sendo leve, era quente, mandando uma eletricidade por todo seu corpo. E sabia, no exato instante em que se permitira essa ousadia, que se tornara um viciado. Tocá-la era tão bom e afirmava, em letras grandes e coloridas que era ali, junto dela, que queria ficar.

Para sempre.

...

_5 – Paladar_

O primeiro beijo teve sabor de despedida. Frio, amargo, e igualmente triste.

Doeu.

Doeu o arrependimento pelas palavras duras que dirigiu a ela... A certeza de saber que toda a distância que considerava certa, era apenas burrice... Sentir que poderia perdê-la para sempre.

Doeu.

E se pudesse apagaria todas as suas mancadas. O quão cego foi em não ver que Tohru entenderia as suas culpas. O quão surdo era por não ter escutado em cada palavra dela a compreensão. O quão cobertos seus pulmões estavam, por não sentirem o perfume de felicidade que respirava a cada sorriso dela para si. E o quão amarrados, seus punhos estavam por não notarem os calorosos braços dela, dispostos a recebê-lo junto de cada uma de suas fraquezas.

Tão burro.

E só esperava que não fosse tarde demais para seus lábios não mais se fecharem para a doçura que ela irradiava.

Tempo, chances e oportunidades... Empurrões. Conversas e broncas. Perdão e arrependimento. Não saberia dizer exatamente quem foi o responsável e, em vista de tudo que passou e viveu, isso era apenas uma pequena insignificância.

Agora estava junto dela e estaria, porque o futuro não parecia mais ser uma coisa absurda e impossível para si.

Livre... e Tohru.

Não haviam palavras mais perfeitas para descrever o que estava sentindo.

Livre...

Tohru...

Segundos, terceiros, quartos beijos chegaram a uma velocidade impressionante, poderia dizer que era seu eu viciado sucumbindo a um novo sabor, experimentando a felicidade de novo e de novo, mas sabia que só queria compensar cada pequeno segundo em que não pudera estar amando sua flor.

Sua... E era doce como sempre imaginou.

FIM

...

N/A: Essa fic estava iniciada fazia séculos no meu pc, mas só por esses dias tomei vergonha na cara e a concluí. Espero que gostem. Rô, brigadão por revisar, mesmo nesse frio horrível... brrr

beijos

Mar


End file.
